


Flashing lights

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Spirk is life / Spirk Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Kisses, Jim wants what he wants, M/M, Uhura is taking spock for some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Uhura takes Spock to a bar where a certain new cadet sets his sights on catching the Commander.





	Flashing lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this but I never got to adding a lot of detail. I'll definitely rewrite it in the future. I hope you still enjoy ❤️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ^^

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

_Dark eyes trailed over a neon flashing sign and he scoffed in disapprovement._

_"I fail to see this as our best entertainment option."_

_"Come on, Spock. It's loud and lively and we get free drinks."_

_"Exactly. And I don't drink, Uhura."_

_"Oh just let loose a bit. I'll add some chocolate to it." Uhura winked._

_"Do not do that." he trailed behind her._

_*_

Jim asks for another drink and when he turns back towards his two drinking buddies, another unfamiliar face has joined them. The first thing he notices is the ears and then those piercing dark hair and eyes; a Vulcan. His hands were clasped behind his rigid back as he tilted his head down to say something to Uhura. She nod and shared a knowing look with Leonard before sliding off the bar stool.

"I'll see you guys again later." She yelled over the music, motioning for the Vulcan to follow her as she left.

Dark eyes fleetingly settled on Jim who gave a soft smirk. The Vulcan nod at them in greeting before following Uhura towards the lounge.

"Oi, Bones. Who was that?"

"We are in training together. Guess you'll meet her properly tomorrow."

"No- the Vulcan she was with."

"Oh, that hobgoblin. Spock. Commander Spock." Bones pulled his face as he chugged the rest of his drink.

"Commander?" Jim was slightly surprised.

"Yeah, has a real stick up his ass so don't get on his bad side." Leonard chugged another glass of brandy.

"I'm drunk enough to dance," he slapped Jim's knee, "Don't sulk here all night."

"As if you'll get someone to dance with you!" Jim shouted playfully, earning him a lazy middlefinger as Leonard joined the crowd.

He chuckled softly, taking his glass and spinning around on the stool to search the club.

Amidst the flickering rainbow lights he caught sight of what he was searching for; a gloomy Vulcan sitting alone.

 

*

 

Jim slides onto the large leather sofa, pushing a tray of drinks onto the table with a grin, "Is this seat taken?"

Spock turns his head towards the familiar face he encountered earlier, eyeing his posture and the bottles of alcoholic beverages he came baring.

"By you it would seem." His voice is soft yet harsh at the same time, music to Jim's ears really.

"Good. My name's James but you can call me Jim."

"Spock." Another cold reply.

"Nice to meet you, I haven't seen a lot of Vulcans around here before."

"We tend not to...socialise." Spock pulled at his sleeve.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to accompany a friend."

"Uhura?"

Spock nodded, watching Jim take a gulp of coppery liquid as he slid closer.

"Why are you not dancing with her then?" Jim nods towards the dance floor.

"She does not need me to dance."

"That's how you lose a girlfriend man."

"We are not intimately involved." Spock looks away from her dancing form.

"Oh. That's. Good." Jim says softly, grinning.

Spock doesn't answer him but Jim happily sits in silence for a while, simply oogling the Vulcan. His hair was pitch black and inky, a healthy and soft shine to it that made Jim want to touch it. He could just reach out and do it but he was sure Spock would break his arm if he tried. Jim tilted his head, offering a drink in Spock's direction. He turned to look at Jim, the offered drink and then back at Jim.

"I do not drink." He started slowly, suddenly finding it hard to converse with Jim's icy eyes wantonly staring at him, like he was waiting for something.

Jim laughed softly, "Are you sure? You can't sit at a bar staring into space and not drink the entire time."

Spock swallowed and shook his head.

"Very well then. What do you drink?"

"Not alcohol- or chocolate." he offered.

"Want me to get you some cooldrink or juice or something?"

"No, thank you."

Again they sat in silence and Jim's mind mulled over what to say.

"Tell me about yourself." He blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean- I see we have friends in the same circle so we'll probably see each other again. Might as well get to know one another." Jim leaned over the table smiling like a little puppy.

"Our mutual acquaintances do not..." Spock faltered, brow twitching as he caught Jim's eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Hobbies?"

"I do not have any activities that might qualify as hobbies, though I do enjoy reading."

"Me too, or I used to. These days are a bit wild to read."

"You read?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I was top of my class and first in my region you know."

"Forgive my misjudgement then, you simply didn't seem like the scholar type."

"But you do. Though I can imagine you know how to break a man's arm as well."

Jim settled back in his seat, letting his arms drape over the headrest and his legs spread comfortably. His one hand intentionally brushed Spock's shoulder but he didn't seem to notice- if he did he didn't show any sign of it.

"I do not resort to force unless it is unavoidable."

"And if someone asked you to?"

Spock would have answered if he didn't catch on to the suggestive tone Jim used.

"I'm just kidding." Jim laughed, punching his shoulder playfully.

Spock glared at the hand but said nothing as he looked back at the dance floor.

"Are you and doctor McCoy friends?" he murmured.

"Yeah, he's the only one I know around here, besides you and Uhura now anyway."

"Do you not live around here?"

"No, I lived in Iowa. It was time for a little change."

"Hmm." Spock hummed, fingers skimming over the edge of his sleeve again.

"Hey, want to get some fresh air?"

"I would not be opposed to that. The air in here is stifling." Spock sighed.

Jim smiled happily as he jumped up, throwing his hand out for Spock to take. For a moment he considered it.

"I can walk on my own, you on the other hand might not be able to."

"Oh, I'm able." Jim laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets as they made their way to one of the back exits.

 

*

 

It was cold outside, their breaths small clouds of smoke in the air as they breathed.

"The weather is rather unpleasant tonight." Spock commented.

"Cold not your taste?"

"Our physiologies are designed for higher temperatures."

"Should I help you warm up a bit then?" Jim hummed sweetly.

"I don't believe you can."

"I," Jim puts a hand on Spock's shoulder, "Beg to disagree."

He tugs, turning Spock around harshly and twisting his hands into the front of Spock's leather jacket.

"What is the purpose of your actions?" Spock wraps his fingers around one of Jim's wrist, pulling it away but Jim remained adamant in keeping his hold on Spock's jacket.

"I said I can warm you up."

Before he could respond, Jim was yanking him closer until his mouth covered Spock's. His movements are sloppy and urgent and Spock doesn't know why he is suddenly moving his mouth as well, returning the feverish kiss in a messy clash of lips and teeth.

Jim pulls away briefly, cocking an eyebrow in silent question. Spock knows Jim is drunk but what he doesn't know is why he's not stopping him. He doesn't push him away and it's all the confirmation Jim needs to go back in. He pushed Spock back against the wall, roughly kissing him but this time it's slow and filled with a warmth that floods between their mouths. They pull apart breatless, Spock lightly pushing Jim away as a group came babbling out the door.

Jim touched his mouth, "That was.. _wow_. Not bad for a Vulcan."

"Yes." Spock swallowed, staring at his feet and ignoring the burning tips of his ears.

Jim's obnoxious ringtone fills the air and he scoffs, shutting it off.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you at cadet training tomorrow, _Commander_ Spock."

Spock's eyes widen as Jim disappears back into the club with a flirty wink. His stomach curls as the words sink in- he had just made out with one of his cadets.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Also: 
> 
> You can watch one of my Spirk fmv's here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KzrmqE2rVZQ
> 
> Got a lot of them on the way so please check it out and subscribe if ya like them ♥️♥️


End file.
